Boris Yeltsin/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| Boris Jelzin begrüßt Roman Herzog, daneben Helmut Kohl - 1994. Getty Boris Yeltsin - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin (L) and German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (R) walk through the gardens of the chancellery in Bonn June 8. Yeltsin is on a two-days official visit to Germany in 1998. (Arnd Wiegmann/Reuters) Boris Yeltsin - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Boris Yeltsin and Gerhard Schroeder. AP Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| A meeting between Boris Yeltsin and former French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing. Paris, France, in April 1991. (Photo by Laski Diffusion/Getty Images) Boris Yeltsin - François Mitterrand.jpg| En 1992 Yeltsin se reunió con el entonces presidente francés Francois Mitterrand para anunciar un tratado de cooperación entre ambos países FOTO: AP Boris Yeltsin - Jacques Chirac.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC. El presidente francés Jacques Chirac Presidente y el ex presidente de Rusia Boris Yeltsin en la final de Copa Davis, en el estadio Bercy en noviembre de 2002. (AFP / Philippe Wojazer) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Boris Yeltsin and Pope John Paul II in 1991. Tributes España * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Saluda al rey Juan Carlos durante una recepción en Moscú en mayo de 1999. Foto: EFE Boris Yeltsin - Felipe González.jpg| Boris Yeltsin con Felipe González - Leibniz Retrato de Leibniz Italia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga and Boris Yeltsin. Author Presidenza della Repubblica Boris Yeltsin - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Italy - Boris Yeltsin meets Oscar Scalfaro. AP Archive Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Boris Yeltsin - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga and Boris Yeltsin. Author Presidenza della Repubblica Boris Yeltsin - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Boris Yeltsin in visita in Italia accolto da Andreotti. Archivio Cicconi Boris Yeltsin - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Lamberto Dini comparte evento con Boris Yeltsin. net-film.us Boris Yeltsin - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italy - PM Romano Prodi meets Yeltsin AP Archive Boris Yeltsin - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Con Boris Yeltsin (Ap) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| Helsinki, Finland. President of Russia Boris Yeltsin (L) and President of Finland Mauno Koivisto (R) at breakfast in the Presidential Palace in Helsinki. Alexander Sentsov and Alexander Chumichev/ITAR Boris Yeltsin - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Two Presidents in the Kremlin in 1997: Martti Ahtisaari und Boris Yeltsin. publiscan.fi Reino Unido * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip tour of Russia - Oct. 1994. Boris Yeltsin sound asleep during a performance by the bolshoi ballet british russian sleeping royal box queen surprised facial expression humour. Photo: Times Newspapers Ltd / Rex Features Boris Yeltsin - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Former Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher pictured at her Downing St residence with Boris Yeltsin who went on to become President of the Russian Federation. John Chapman Boris Yeltsin - John Major.jpg| Sir Joh Major was treated to several vodkas on Boris Yeltsin's private jet. AP Boris Yeltsin - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Boris Yeltsin worked together through G8. BBC Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| President of Poland Lech Walesa's visit to Russia. Meeting with the Russian President Boris Yeltsin. Moscow, Russia, on 22th May 1992. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| Russia-Polish President Kwasniewski Meets Yeltsin. AP Archive Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Boris Yeltsin handed over power to Acting President Vladimir Putin in the Kremlin. December 31, 1999 14:00 Moscow Ucrania * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Leonid Kravchuk.jpg| Леонид Кравчук и Ельцин. 1992 год. AP Boris Yeltsin - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Russia - Yeltsin And Kuchma Meet To Discuss Black. AP Archive URSS * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Boris Yeltsin and Mikhail Gorbachev. BBC Fuentes Categoría:Boris Yeltsin